One of a Kind
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: A Child stranded as a baby on a dangerous and dying world. Adopted by a poisoned warrior race that will eventually suffer as their planet does. This child is raised and trained as a Yautja, The Native species known to humans as "Predators". He is Strong as any yautja. He will go through his trials soon and what others will do to him will send him on a journey around the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This the StoryBook Tree. I'm really trying to get better with continuing my writing. But heres another story thats different than any (I've released yet) I've written.**  
 **As you know this is an AvP Fanfiction. I'm trying to show you a different side to the predator culture and the strength in the human soul. Anyway, Here we go. This is one of a Kind. I do not own the AvP franchise.**

* * *

A lone cry echoed through the vastness of the reserve. But this was no cry of a falling warrior or some wild beast, this was the cry of a child; to be specific, a baby. A HUMAN baby.

Its parents were gone, a father abducted with his son in his arms, now a lone child defenseless and vulnerable to the frightful terrors of the game preserve. A valkesh slowly approached the babe. It heard the cries that disrupted its restless slumber in this deathtrap of a place. Its closed jaw dripped with saliva in preparation a for a soon to be meal. It crawlwd on its six legs It had a long snout filled with many teeth and and one long translucent plate with optic nerves, similar to a xenomorph. It was about 5 ft tall and covered in short black fur except around the paws and snout; and a long furry tail.

It approached the babe and saw a Kerlish approaching the small thing that was crying. A Kerlish is like a large many eyed rat. It started to nibble at the covering of the small being.  
Then it screeched as it started to plunge it blade like incisors down onto the baby. The Valkesh saw what it was about to do and sprung onto the kerlish. It didn't even see it coming.  
It let out a small cry as the Valkesh snapped its back in its powerful jaws. It dropped its new meal and turned it attention to the crying baby.

As it sniffed and poked the creature with its long snout it giggled at it and grabbed it whiskers with its weak hands. For some reason it saw this creature as what it was: a child. Its children were killed by a territorial male that wanted to mate with her. His territory is now hers and a mothers vengeance is fulfilled. But they were born only a few days ago and she was full of milk.  
She didn't know what she saw in this little baby but she liked it. She would raise it as if it was her own pup.

She picked the babe up by its soft shell that kept it warm. She carried it back to her cave and sat it on the floor. She purred as it smiled at her with its beaming face and she licked it affectionately. She layed down by it and let its begin to suckle the milk from one of her eight nipples on her underbelly. For 6 months this routine repeated and the mother took care of the adopted alien.

Then Hunting season began. The time of year where the predatory monster descended on this reserve to kill everything that posed a challenge. The mother just now had to tread carefully.  
All was fine except the mother would come back quicker or longer depending how active the jungle was. The one day that she left in the morning the child cried for it was far too early for the child to wake up without her. This cry echoed through the cave and resonated, amplified into the jungle outside. A female huntress. A Yau'ut'ja. She was scantily clad as was custom for the hunter and huntresses that wished to hunt on the reserve, as was a matter of tradition and honor. The only clothing that she wore was a cloth to cover her breasts, a loincloth, and her mask. Her blade bracer was equipment, not clothing.

This woman, Kel'hra, as her name was; heard these resonant cries of a child. She followed the cries to such a cave out by the cliffs near the eastern edge of the reserve. She was about 6 ft 9 inches so she had to stoop as she entered. She saw a small child laying in the floor of the cave, crying. It saw her stopping over her and it cried louder. She was perplexed. This appeared to be an infant ooman. But it survived the reserve like no other ooman before it. She saw that this one was special. Something about it told her that its fate was to be far greater than to be prey for some stray hunter. It was only an infant, but she knew one day it would be great. She slowly pulled her mask and hung it on her loincloth strap.

She bent down on one knee and stroked the child's cheek. It started to start to cry quieter as she picked it up and held it in her arms. She saw its shining blue eyes full of fearful curiosity as they stared into her green alien eyes. She started rocking it back and forth and whispered

"Hush, hush child. I will look after you. You are no longer alone. You will be a great hunter, a great warrior one day. I just know it. So hush, hush child for you are safe... For I will love you; Like none other than a mother can..."

It stopped crying and stared wonderingly into the huntresses eyes. It felt safe so it closed its eyes for a long well deserved sleep.

"Sleep long and restful little one. I love you." Kel'hra whispered to the ooman infant.

She stooped to exit the cave again and put her mask back on to help her see if any predatory creatures were nearby, or worse, a Yau'ut'ja hunter. She snuck through the Jungle, leaping stealthily fr4om tree to tree until she found the waterfall again where she hid her ship. Kel'hra turned her attention back to the junfle as she heard the miserable cry of an alpha female Valkesh coming from the same area where the cave was.

She leaped into her ship in a single leap with the infant boy still asleep in her arms. She pressed the button to retract the roof of the ship back over it and started the launch sequence.

"You will see a new home soon little one." Kel'hra said to the baby but more to herself.

Her ship lifted out of the unforgiving jungle reserve on the edge of habitable land on the southern continent on Yautja Prime. She took her traverser back to the largest city calfav'tel on the main super-continent of her world. She belonged to the Fer'tel'hen clan, one of the oldest and most powerful clans in the Yautja Culture. Kel'hra was the chieftains daughter. That gave her some weight, but even more to live up to. Her father was different, he'd see what she saw in this infant, She knew it.

She landed on the landing platform on the top of one of the many skyscrapers and got out. She took her mask off and breathed the radiated air that was fresh to her and her people.  
She carried the baby in her arms into her fathers empty courtroom where he sat in his throne.

"Ah! My daughter has returned! With many good trophies I presume!" He cheered Joyfully.

"No Father." She laughed slightly. "I found something special. She revealed the infant in her arms and showed it to her father.

"Where did you find that creature? Is it a baby ooman?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. But he's survived for months on the reserve. He is marked by the elder spirits." She showed three arrow shaped birth-marks on the babys right arm. "I believe he is destined for greatness.  
I wish to raise him. Her father studied the marks on his arm.

"By my great ancestors... He is marked! Yes! You will raise him. Even if he is not Yautja, we will raise him as one! He will be great!" Her father proclaimed.

The baby awoke now and saw the face of its new mother staring down at it with soft eyes and he cooed and smiled. She smiled with her mouth and mandibles at this.

"What will you call him?" Her father asked happily.

"How about Him'yar'lesh? Himyar for short?"

Her father laughed with joy. "Let me see my grandchild! My little Himyar!"

Kel'hra smiled at her fathers acceptance of this infant and gently handed Him'yar'lesh to his new grandfather. The old chief smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back. "You are special my boy. Make the most of it."  
He whispered kindly to his grandson.

 **17 years later**

I surveyed the scene before me. The mighty expanse of the reserve. I waited for Teal and Mikotso'kulan. We were going hunting together and I had arrived a few minutes early. Plus,  
I had feelings for Mikotso and I hoped that she felt the same. I would make my first advance tonight after the successful hunt. Teal would leave afterward but me and Mikotso didn't.  
Then a thin Yautja landed on the branch next to me clad in a loincloth and a mask.

"Hello Teal."

He looked over. "Hey Himyar. Its been too long since we hunted together. This will be good practice for the trials... and You can finally advance on Mikotso tonight." He nudged me with his elbow playfully.  
Me and Teal have been friends since childhood and he didn't care that I was an ooman, we were best friends. We shared many good memories together.

I laughed through my mask. "Yes I hope so." He joined me in our friendly chuckling.

"Hope what?" A feminine voice said that landed next to me on my right side. It was Mikotso. She had a tall thick frame with rippling muscles and large breasts. Her hips gently curved away from her stomach and went down to her muscular legs. Her scales were polished and her hair was braided for the chase. She was beautiful.

She waved a clawed hand in-front of my face. "You alright in there?" She snapped me out of my glorious trance. Traditionally she only wore a thin piece of cloth to cover her breasts and a loincloth and her mask. I caught myself staring at her breasts.

"You can stare at my breasts after the hunt." She laughed. I blushed severely behind mine.

"Well lets go. The hunt can only last so long. I clenched my rippling muscles all over my body.

"Lets." My friends said in sinc.

We leaped from our perch from tree to tree to begin our hunt. The hunt itself went well, and only took a few hours.  
That's good, 'cause the nighttime beasts are much harder to kill than the day ones. we took down some pretty large and worthy prey on the reserve. Me and Mikotso sat around the fire.

I looked upon her face. I believed her beautiful. She had soft sharp features and a skin color like my own. "Hey Mikotso, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes Himyar?" She asked kindly.

I remembered all of the memories we shared. I met her when I was on a hunt at these very grounds. It was at first, a contest.  
Then we slowly became friends... and we've slowly become closer since then.

"I..."

"You what?" She asked.

"We've been getting closer in recent months... I just wanted to..."

She got up and sat beside me on the fallen tree, closest to the fire. "You shouldn't worry. I have no fear.  
And I feel the same..." From there she leaned in close to my face. with her mandables slack

"I know you." She said. "And I don't care that you're an alien." My heart soared. I leaned toward her and our faces met. Her madables lightly hooked on my jaw and my lips to her teeth. It was warm. And it felt good. I wanted this moment to last forever, and last it did. For how long I do not know, but eventually we broke apart. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Him'yar'lesh. Now until the end of the great hunt that is life and eternity."

These words touched my soul. She loved me back. That last part is the phrase the yautja use to express their love traditionally. Its about as old as the language itself. "I love you too Mikotso'Kulan."

She smiled and closed her eyes. I put my arm around her and she fell asleep. I stared up at the beautiful clear night sky. Whatever my stars were and which one placed me here, I thanked them. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the universe than right here, right now. But tomorrow I would be, For my trials would take place and decide whether I am worthy of the name "Elite".\

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it. :D. Make sure to leave a review on what you thought, I read every-one and try to respond to them. Thanks guys. StoryBook out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is One of a Kind. I'm at a loss for dialogue so lets just jump in.**

* * *

I stood in the sacred pit on the world of Tarkesh. An ancient hunting planet. I remembered the previous night vividly. I remembered how Mikotso's mouth felt...  
She was more of a reason to complete his trials. Only elites were allowed to marry. Live and die by the strongest.

I had his groin armor on and a loincloth over that. There was the metal shoulder pads over his left and right shoulders. Then I wore my hunting belt and and my mask. Then finally I had my wrist buckler and my claw sheaths. I clenched my fists and tested the blades. They extended to their full foot and a half and cleanly retracted.

"Are you ready youngblood?" The voice of the elite trainer shouted down.

"I am ready Elder." I responded. They were my elders and my superiors. In yautja society calling someone your elder was a sign of respect as it meant they lived and fought long enough and hard enough to make it to old age.

"Good. Leap up to the branch of the proving tree."

I gazed up at the large tree that towered above and out of the pit. I saw a large branch that was the same height as the exit to the sacred pit. It was an easier jump.  
I kicked my legs off the ground using my toned leg muscles and grabbed the branch and did somersault like thing around it and landed on the branch.

"Good. Try these." He tossed me a plasma caster and I immediately strapped it to my shoulder whereas the elite had already thrown glass skull into the air to test my ability with the weapon.

Target Shot. Target. Shot. Target. Shot. One by one I blasted the skull apart with the caster. Not a single one fell into the pit below. Well, the fused shards did.  
I've been training with a caster for years now but of-course, all of this is expected of a youngblood before he even enters the pit.

The elite nods and pulls out a Combi-stick quicker than most can see. For me, time slowed down. It extended to its full length of 5ft and he threw it straight at me. I extended my wrist blades and did a diagonal strike to transfer its momentum and then another to send it spiraling above me where I caught it in my right hand.

"Excellent. Most younglings struggle to stop it, Much less catch it. Now we begin the hunt. Prepare yourself!" He leaped back some hundred feet and there was a deep rumbling and the arena started expanding. Its Circumference expanded 100 feet and was again at the feet of the elite. Its obvious he'd been doing this a very long time.

"Release the Serpents!" The elite called and the other elites want up to ancient looking stone levers on the sides of the pit and once pulled to the opposite side,  
2 doors in the pit opened and dark grey monstrosities exited hissing and swishing their blade like tail. I'd never seen a serpent before but i'd heard they were the ultimate prey as no other beast in the wide universe had killed more Yautja than the serpent Morphling. Hunting parties said the oomans unfortunate enough to try to fight them called them zeenoomorphc or something like that. Ooman tongue is primitive and without meaning. I'd never thought of myself as an ooman so i had no problem encouraging common opinion of them with everyone else.

The creatures circled each-other upon meeting and appeared to be sniffing each-other. Their hisses sounded like communication and I knew it was; I'd paid enough attention to the elders stories o know that... Along with the books written by the intellectuals of the Yautja. Hunting is cultural but there is more to society. I'm intelligent but a long time ago I came to realize that intelligence wouldn't get me anywhere with most. Mikotso admired it and found my memory of yautja history, maps and geography of various worlds, and the anatomical structure of many beasts useful on our hunting and exploration trips with Teal. Teal held a similar opinion.

But naturally I was at a loss in comparison with other Yautja physically so I trained much harder by hiking on worlds with 2 to 4 times th gravity of Yautja prime.  
I tried 5 once and it took 3 elites to lift me off the ground, back into the ship, and reset most of my skeleton. But back to the serpents. In this dance they pounced on eachother and their tails wrapped around each-other and held each-others grisly clawed hands. Then they opened their mouths and their inner mouths caressed each-other.

I found this disgusting but remembered reading in a book that Serpents bonded socially through courtship but served no reproductive purpose as their young are parasitic and require the DNA of other creatures to fill in the gaps in their own strand to help them survive but if a serpent is impregnated by a serpent its similar to inbreeding nd the creature born is horrific and dangerous to all species. There was a station above the desert world of Cartuul that kept two serpents in captivity. One impregnated the other when breeding season came and the urge was unbearable for them. The beast spawned was larger than any serpent to date, other than the abominations of a serpent impregnating a yautja, and had longer claws and teeth and ate everything. But thankfully these monsters are infertile because that is guaranteed to be defect.  
It killed its surviving parent and and broke out of containment by shattering through a foot of plasma resistant air clear glass (that when a ship crashes this glass atypically survives impact with little damage) and killed all aboard. The council was alerted and just had it detonated as the creature was too dangerous to crash the station on the planet and everyone aboard was dead anyway. Its obvious no yautja could kill it conventionally and save the station.

Then they rubbed on each-other and one broke and sniffed the air. It looked at me as I let to the ground and alerted its partner and they screeched at me. I extended my wrist blades and roared in challenge. The smaller male charged me and it was easy to dispatch him as he tried to pounce on me and I stuck both my hands blades in his chest and ripped him in half. He screamed in pain and his cries of pain made me smirk a little. It was funny somehow.

The female screamed in grief and spat a sizzling tar at me. I side stepped the goo and it sizzled through the thick metal like bark of the tree trunk behind me. It slashed at me with its sharp had talons and it clawed me. They raked across my chest and I roared in pain. I grabbed her arm and hacked it off in one slash from my blades and she screamed as her acid blood spilled out. When it touched my skin it stung but it was a good sting. I smirked again at the monstrosities pain. Then I grabbed her snout holding her jaw shut and I looked into her ocular plate. I saw fear. As is expected but there was also... pain... emotional pain, not just physical. There appeared to be a pleading for me to just kill her. Something in me faltered and my grip loosened but she didn't try to escape. I brushed away my doubt and extended my left hand claws into her skull and into her brain, instantly killing her.

I dropped her lifeless corpse and backed way in horror of what I saw in her plate a moment ago.

"Excellent. You have done well. Leap out of the pit. You have completed your trials and have earned the title of elite and you will be branded as such."

I shook my head to clear it and squatted and stored energy for the jump. I closed my eyes and lept up. I cleanly landed on the edge of the pit walked up to the elite.  
He nodded and walked towards a burning circle similar to that which blacksmiths use. He pulled out a flaming rod with the design of a flaming yautja skull on the end glowing red.

"This will mark you as elite. As you advance trough the ranks of yautja society then brands will be added to this one. Brace yourself. It will hurt as this is your last test."

I nodded and braced myself for pain. He approached my front and raised the rod.

"1.2." Then he thrust its at my chest and it seared my flesh. I wasn't prepared as I waited for three instead of being prepared entirely and I grit my teeth and clenched my fists. It was all I could do not to scream. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled it away and there was a searing patch of black flesh over my heart in the shape of a flaming yautja skull. I touched the mark and immediately regretted it as it felt like the brand was still there when touched.

"You are no longer a youngblood. A youngblood died in that pit and an elite leaped out. Welcome brother." He extended an arm an I met him. We grabbed each-others elbows and shook. We released.

"Your ship is out side this temple. Your trials have completed." I thanked him for overseeing me and left the temple in great pride. Little did I know my life was about to change. Eternally...

* * *

 **There's chapter 2 guys. 3 when I have time. Thank you everyone for your patience. Happy new year everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 guys. I never really expected this much hype. Not very many of my stories get this popular, regardless of content. Again, I'm pretty quiet guy with these few author-to-reader lines so again, lets get to it.**

* * *

I walked out of the temple complex feeling like a new me. I'd finally earned the rank of elite. I was proud. My mother would be proud. Some of the other nobles said I wouldn't make it to adolescense. I'm glad I proved them wrong. I'd earned the rank of elite. I could now enter a guild, attend ceremonies, and begin the courtship of women. But I knew that Mikotso was the only one for me, my love partner that is. My Kelk'nuun'shin. The closest ooman eengiishen translation is soulmate but ooman soulmates and yautja soulmates have some slight differences that I will discuss another time because it seems I've gone off on a tangent again.

The trainer said my future was bright and he'd be proud to fight by my side if the need ever arose. His name was Ji'duun.

I walked out into the sunlit forest from the complex and breathed the clean air. It smelled of jakush(a scent that smells like a bend of lavender and maple) and zoonun (The closest ooman comparison in scent is clean linen.). Then I heard a rustling in the trees but blew it off as birds and maybe a meek(A mischievous herbivorous monkey with four arms, two legs, and two large shiny eyes, but its most peculiar trait was the small hand on the end of its tail.).

I opened my wrist-bracer and sent the signal to my sleek, my small one person ship, to turn off its camouflage. It did as I commanded and then I heard the cock of a weapon behind my. My senses went full alert and I whirled around to find a stun-shot burying itself in my chest. I had just enough time to blink when the electricity started flowing and I began my violent convulsions howling in pain.

Then I saw them. Three of them. They all wore loose black chameleon suits with pitch black tinted helmets that encompassed their entire head. Meaning their heads were shaved which was extremely uncommon among respected warriors. One was staring at his wrist bracer controlling the current in the stun shot. Another pulled out an asheshna rope.  
(Asheshna: and extremely rare plant that has evolved over millions of years to have replaced the cellulose in its cell wall with a molecular combination of titanium and tungsten) and began to uncurl it. The third one pulled out two small curved blades and began to walk towards me. I heard a scuffling. There was a light whizzing noise and then the one with the blades bent backwards and a smart-disk flying over where he was standing and lodged itself in a tree. I turned my head as hard as I could in its origin direction and found Ji'duun rushing toward us, blades unfurled.

The assassin controlling the electrical pulse unlocked his plasma caster and focused it on him. It charged and then released. The shot sped towards my defender and seemingly made contact and threw dust up into the air. I was afraid the shot blasted him apart. I was proven wrong when he leaped out of the dust cloud with little more than a few burns.  
He was fast upon us and the one with the caster appeared shocked, fearful even. The assassin with the knives cracked his neck on both sides and braced. The trainer was upon him before I could blink. Ji'duun brought his right blades own on the assassin and he was barely able to stop it. He saved his life by using the two knives to hold them. But Ji'duun anticipated this and forced his left arm under-style into his gut. He appeared shocked but before he could roar in pain, Ji'duun used the momentum in his left arm to push the assassin into the air and flying into a tree. I thought I heard his spine snap and he fell to the ground bleeding out quickly and limp.

The one with the caster focused it upon Ji'duun once again. I couldn't let this happen. I used all of my strength to move. I started walking toward the assassin with the current coursing through my body. It was at the time the most intense pain I'd ever experienced. He turned and looked at me in terror and then he sent the voltage in the shot to maximum and I felt myself burning. My nerves were fried so I felt little pain but It was difficult to move nonetheless. I forced a hand onto his shoulder and it transferred the current to him and he screamed and began convulsing. I used this opportunity to pull the shot out of my chest and force it into my attacker. He fell onto the ground convulsing violently while his wrist bracer began to smoke. I bent down quickly and pulled is caster off and had just enough time to strap it onto my own shoulder before the assassin with the rope wrapped the thing around my neck and started to chock me out. I struggled and Ji'duun saw my plight and ran to my aid but then a fourth assassin covered in stealth armor, larger than te rest, un-cloaked and dropped out of a tree. Sending large THUD as he landed.

He cast a plasma shot at Ji'duun as he was running towards me (Ji'duun hadn't the time to stop before the fourth aggressor joined). Ji'duun didn't see the shot until it blasted off his legs. He fell to the ground bleeding out and stumbled forward with the momentum to dislodge my captor from me and we both crumpled to the ground.  
Ji'duun roared louder than I'd ever heard anything roar for that matter. It was pure pain. The large one walked over to Ji'dunn lying on the ground, legless, bleeding out,  
and crying and roaring with pain. He took off his mask and I saw his horribly scarred face and was forced onto it.

He bent over and grabbed Ji'duun's hair and pulled him up enough for Ji'duun to see his face. Ji'duun opened his eyes with intense concentration and a look of horror made itself present on his face.

"S-Se-Selp? You're... Alive?" Ji'duun painfully whispered.

The beast I assumed was named Selp Cackled in a low and terrifying voice.

"Very much so, my old enemy." He said in a low and scratchy, monstrous voice.

Then he forced Ji'duun's head into the ground. The assassin with the rope was coming to and I saw this. I grabbed the adjacent rope and wrapped it around his neck and began to do unto him as he would have done unto me. He was choking and gasping. Clawing at the rope ad like the Serpents earlier. Watching this scene of pure helplessness made me smile in a wicked way for a moment. Then I saw Selp putting his foot on the back of Ji'duun's head where his skull met his spinal cord. He applied pressure and I screamed.

"Noooo!" I screamed. This didn't stop him. He applied more until I heard a snap and Ji'duun went limp.

"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a true Yautja in rage. I wrapped the rope tighter around my struggling captive and used it to swing him over y head and towards Selp. He turned and caught my projectile with one hand. He looked at me then at his limp companion and he started chuckling. I could get a good look a him now.  
He was enormous. Large even for a yautja. He appeared 7'10 maybe 7'11. His battle armor didn't assist in hiding his rippling muscles and many scars all over his body.  
His face was horribly burned on the left side and a long cut over his right eye. Then there were may smaller cuts and burns all over his face and he had a lack of hair. Completely bald and I had a feeling that wasn't all his choice... Hell, His left mandible was only singed bone up until it connected with his jaw and his right wasn't in much better shape. He emanated power, pain, and he was hideously horrific.

He dropped the man I threw at him an began to advance with that terrifying grin. Then he stopped about 3 meters from me.

"Come on. Lets make this fun before I have to put you down." He said in his terrifying voice as he cracked his neck.

My rage got the better of me. I roared, Extended my claws, and ran at him. His face lit up. He knocked my arm to the side like it was paper and then he force palmed my chest. I froze up with pain and I gaped. It felt like my rip-cage shattered in places and I knew that feeling from my earlier training. Then he back-handed me and I flew into a tree and snapped it in half just to fly into a thicker one and leave a dent. I was spent and broken. There was nothing I could have done and the darkness consumed me as Selp approached with an expanding nanofiber net saying:

"Alright. Fun time over..."

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 3. Hoped you liked it. I'm gonna work on chapter 4 soon. If you liked this, then you might like soe of my other stories. I ppreciate every review I get,** **Thanks guys. If you could leave a review I'd really appreciate it. See ya guys soon.**


End file.
